Death Blood
by inuyashalover2-4-6
Summary: This is a Death Note/Blood Plus crossover. Comment and Rate!


Death Blood Disclaimer:I don't own Death Note or Blood Plus. They belong to their rightful owners.

My life was perfectly normal...until I found the Death Note.

I was walking down the street on my way home from school in Okinawa. I was thinking about the assignment for English we have due tomorrow and how I really needed to work on it. If only I knew that my life was about to change.

The sky that had been a perfect cloudless blue just a second ago turned cloudy. The gray clouds covered the sun, blocking out most of it's light.

Then something hit my head. The sky was falling...literally. Rubbing my head, I leaned down to see what it was that had dropped from the sky. It was a notebook. It had a black cover and on the front it said Death Note. I picked it up cautiously. I opened it. It appeared to just be a blank notebook, nothing to worry about. I turned it over and gasped. Someone had written something on the back. It was small-ish neat writing. They looked like rules. And sure enough, the first one was 1.Any human who's name is written in the Death Note shall die.

I gasped and dropped the notebook. I couldn't have read that right. I gingerly picked it back up. And looked at it carefully. No, my eyes were not playing tricks on me as I had hoped. Right there, standing out starkly as white against black was bound to do. It was probably just some prank by that Saya Otanashi girl. I hate her so much. She acts like Miss Innocent, but I know the truth. She really a stuck-up snob. My life would be much better off without her...

And that's when it hit me.

What if this notebook was real? I could be rid of anyone who has ever bothered me. Like that mean man Amshel Goldsmith. And Kai Miyagutsku. And Saya, yes Saya would have to go too. I decided that I would have to test the Death Note out after all.

"Wow. You're a vicious one, aren't you?" a rough voice asked from behind me. I twirled to face the direction the voice had come from. What I faced...well, lets just say it scared the crap out of me. It was a...monster. It was a blue-ish color and it had dark blue wings and hair. It also had really sharp teeth. I mean, really sharp. And he, or it, was flying.

"What?" was all I could say.

"Oops. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ryuk, the Shinigami whose notebook you hold,"

I don't know why, but I answered. "Hikari Yanacha. I found you're notebook,"

"Well, I guess that means it's yours now," the Shinigami replied.

"I thought Shinigami were only a myth?"

"Nope. We're pretty real,"

"Oh."

"I heard all the people you're going to kill. You're worse than Light,"

"Light Yagami?"

"Yeah. He was the last owner of that notebook, but his greediness was his downfall," Ryuk smiled at the thought.

"You mean Light Yagami as in--"

"Yep. That's the one,"

"What happened to him?" I couldn't stop from asking, even though I was pretty sure I didn't want to know.

"Died. He put his trust into some Kira wannabe and it killed him. Well, first he got arrested, but then he was found dead the next morning,"

"Light Yagami was Kira? The infamous criminal killer?"

"One and the same," Ryuk smirked. "Like I said, he's dead now. The same way you're headed if you're not careful," I turned away from him and started walking again. He continued to follow me. After a while, it started to get on my nerves. I twirled around again to confront the Shinigami.

"What do you want?" I asked him angrily.

"Well, seeing as it's technically my notebook you're holding, you could say I'm keeping track of investments," he smiled another one of his creepy smiles. I sighed angrily and started walking...again. It wasn't so bad, I told myself. Just think about what you're about to do.

But that didn't help either. It doesn't do well to think about the person who you're about to kill. When I got home, I went to my room right away after a quick 'hi' to my mother. My father had been killed in a car accident 3 years ago. She hasn't been the same since. I pulled out the Death Note and a pen and realized that I didn't know what to do.

I turned on the TV that I had on the stand in the corner of my room. The news was on. They we're showing live video footage of a criminal in prison.

'Hmmm...'I thought. 'That sounds like a good choice.' I wrote down the criminal's name on the first line in the blank notebook. Almost instantly, the criminal fell onto the floor, dead of a sudden heart attack. 'Now for the real test'

I took a deep breath. I was pretty sure I would know when he died. I wrote Amshel Goldsmith. I visualized him somewhere in Okinawa, dying like the first criminal had. Silently and suddenly.

After writing his name, I turned the notebook over and saw another rule. It basically stated that you could control the actions of the person before they died. It also stated that you could control how and when a person died. I decided to try it out with my next victim. I looked at the clock. 4:30. I wrote down the name Kai Miyagutsku. Then right after I wrote the time 4:45. Then I wrote that he would die of car accident. I didn't know what to make him do before he died, so I didn't bother with that detail. The news suddenly switched to a live feed. On the TV, Kai was on his motorcycle. A car came out of nowhere, it contained a criminal. The car hit him head on. I looked at the clock. 4:45 sharp. I decided to get the last one over and done with.

"Did you know that anyone who uses the Death Note can neither go to Heaven no Hell?" Ryuk spoke for the first time since we had gone into my house. That stopped my pen instantly. Then I knew what I would have Saya do before she died. I wrote down her name with a shakey hand. Then I wrote she would die at 4:59. She would die of a cut she committed. Before she died, she would cut herself and write Sorry on the wall behind her before dying from blood loss. That would serve her right. Immediately after writing her name, I wrote my own. I would die one minute after she had. In the time before then, I would write a letter to my mother, apologizing. I would die of the generic heart attack. I sealed the letter just as the clock turned to 5:00. And then I died.

Author's Note:This was made for my friend. It's not one of my best, but I hope you like it!! Sorry to all Saya, Kai, or Amshel fans(although why anybody would like Amshel is beyond me). My friend unfortunately hates Saya. And I didn't want her just killing one person. Comment and rate please!!


End file.
